Vayls read One More Bite
by FiyeraAlexander
Summary: basically what the title says with my own OC...


Vayl discovers there's a book containing him…

"Why does it not surprise me that you are reading that book again?" I heard a gorgeous Romanian voice ask as I sat reading _'One More Bite'_ by Jennifer Rardin I smiled knowing I could never let Vayl read the Jaz Parkes series. I put the book down beside me on the bench and looked up from next to the sink. I smiled, "it's a good book, what can I say?" I shrugged and put my hands on his neck he smiled that gorgeous that I loved, he rarely smiled but when he does I get butterflies in my stomach. He put his stomach around my waist and lifted me, I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him softly, when he pulled away I raised my eyebrows shocked. He just shook his head, "you're just trying to stop me asking about the book." I smirked and kissed his neck then whispered in his ear, "Is it working?" he chuckled softly and shook his head. "Not at all."  
>I sighed, "I'm going to bed, see you soon." I winked and jumped down giving him a slight peck on the lips before I left.<p>

_**Vayl.**_

I shook my head as I watched Tara walk away then looked to my side when I realized she had left her book on the bench. I picked it up curios and read the first page.

'_Jasmine do not pull that gun"_

_Vayl spoke in a voice so low even I could barely hear him, which meant the people in blue and white seats next to the bathroom door where I stood still had no idea what I meant to do. _

"_I'm gonna kill him," I growled. My fingers tightened on the grip of Grief, the Walther PPK I kept stashed in the shoulder holster under my black leather jacket. I couldn't see my intended victim at the moment. Vayl had set his hands on the edges of the doorframe, spreading his black calf length duster like a curtain, blocking my view. But I could hear the son of a bitch, sitting near the front, chatting up the flight attendant like she was the daughter of one of his war buddies.  
>"You do understand what a bad idea this is, do you not?" Vayl insisted, "Even poking fun at murder on an airplane could bring the passengers down on you like a mob of after-Christmas sale shoppers."<br>"Who says I'm joking?"  
>He fixed me with warm hazel eyes. "I would hate to see you beaten to death with that woman's boot."<br>He jerked his head sideways, directing my attention to an exhausted traveler who must've made her armrests squeak when she'd squeezed into her seat. I glanced her way, and as people will when they feel eyes on them, she looked back at me. For a second her saggy pink cheeks and black-framed glasses swam out of focus. A lean, dark-eyed face sneered at me from beneath her shoulder length perm. It said, "Are you sure you know my name?" I squeezed my eyes shut. _

_**Your dead, Edward Samos. I saw your smoke fade into the night. I ground he bits of ash and bone you left behind into the dirt of the Grecian countryside. So stop haunting me!  
><strong>__ I turned my head so that when I opened my eyes they fell on Vayl's short black curls, which always tempted me to run my fingers through them. And his face, carved with the bold hand of an artist whose work I'd never toss aside.  
>"Are you alright?" he asked.<br>__**Yeah, sure. For some bizarre reason I'm seeing he last vamp I assassinated on innocent peoples mugs. I can't stop thinking about my boss in a totally unprofessional and yet toe-curling way. And, at age twenty-five I still haven't escaped the man who made my childhood pretty much a misery. I'm cruising, thanks for asking!  
><strong>__ I picked the part that bothered me the most and ripped. "You're the one who let my father tag along. I told you it wouldn't work. I warned you blood could be shed. But did you listen?"  
>"It is partially my fault," he allowed. "If I had taken the time to fly home between my trip to Romania and this mission, I do not believe this would have happened. But meeting you in London seemed more efficient. And without our seer along to warn me otherwise, how was I to know your father would rendezvous with you there as well?"<br>I said, "I miss Cassandra." Especially on days like today. Not just because her psychic abilities could've derailed this steam-roller. But she always seemed to know what to say to keep me from ruining my so-called life.'_

I closed the book quickly after reading two pages. I was shocked beyond speech how could this Jennifer woman have gotten her hands on Jazz's thought and accounts of our mission. I knew what that mission was and jazz would be in deep trouble with everyone if it was revealed…  
>"interesting huh Vayl?" I turned quickly as though I were a scolded child. I stood staring at Tara speechless, she giggled. "Look at the back page it'll interest you as well I imagine." She leant against the doorframe smirking. I opened the back cover and read the last page.<p>

' "_This is what?"  
>"That thing you said you'd try to find that would prove how much you love me. This is definitely the one."<br>"Are you sure? Because I had something else in mind." His eyes began to dance as his hand slid up my arm. I let my eyes go round. Played innocent as I asked, "What do you mean?" he swung one leg over my hips and pulled me farther up onto the bed. When my trunk blocked our progress he shoved it onto the floor. The crash delighted me. Gave me hope that most of our bedroom meetings would be loud and surprising. As if he could read my mind he asked, "Are these walls sound-proof?"  
>"I don't know," I replied, giggling as he found the ticklish spot under my ear and gently nipped it.<br>His lips moved to mine and for quite some time I thought our conversation had ended. Finally he raised his head just enough to lock my eyes with his, which had brightened to emerald. I could hardly think now, not with his hands roaming freely and our clothes flying through the air like confetti, but I did think I heard him whisper, "Then you'll have to ask your neighbors in the morning." '_

I dropped the book shocked and hurt, I remember this event clear as day all though it would have been fifty years ago now. I felt Tara's hand on my chin and raised my head to meet her crystal blue eyes. "It really happened didn't it Vayl?" she locked eyes with me and I nodded, closing my eyes.


End file.
